<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right place, right time by outlawed_to_the_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294226">Right place, right time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars'>outlawed_to_the_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Mentions of Mass Shooting, Stitches, gunshot wound, i guess it could count as whump but idk, mass shooting in a shopping mall - mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's Union of operatives is full of special people trained to take down shooters, Meg is one of these people. Join her as she goes through the motions and procedures of what happens after a mission.</p>
<p>I really need to think up a better summary than that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right place, right time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from @/cubbiprompts</p>
<p>TW: mention of a mass shooting in a shopping mall but no real details, blood, stitches, gunshot wound</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg stood in front of a mirror in her room in the Union lodging house. She clutched her upper arm with her right hand and cocked her head to the side as she looked herself up and down.</p>
<p>"Hm. Well shit." Meg stated plainly. "I did not mean to get this much blood on me. Damn." She clicked her tongue and nodded her head slowly. The blood stood out on her white shirt and she doubted it would ever fully come out. Another shirt ruined.</p>
<p>She stared down at her arm and saw the blood trickling down and dripping off the ends of her fingers.</p>
<p>She heard footsteps out in the corridor and flicked her eyes over to the doorway where Cassie stood.</p>
<p>"Shit, dude! What happened?" They stared at each other in the reflection.</p>
<p>Meg chuckled lightly, wincing at the jerking movement sending shooting pain up and down her arm.</p>
<p>"Bullet." She said. "You seen the news yet?"</p>
<p>"No, why?" Cassie furrowed her eyebrows and followed Meg as she turned and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>They walked down a hallway with doors on each side, some open, but most of them closed. The paint on them was peeling off and there was dust everywhere, but everyone who lived there had grown used to it.</p>
<p>Meg and Cassie turned a corner and entered the communal living area in the building. There were about 15 people in there, playing card games at the tables, or sitting and chatting on the sofas and chairs dotted around. There were also a couple of TVs set up and Cassie picked up a remote and changed the channel to the news.</p>
<p>A couple of people turned to look at the TV.</p>
<p>
  <strong>'BREAKING NEWS</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>There has been another mass shooting in the city, this time on the west side of the Orchard Shopping Centre. The shooter entered the shopping centre at 27 minutes past 3 this afternoon. There were 2 fatalities and 3 casualties. Emergency Services were called to the scene, but the shooter had already been disarmed and killed by an unknown person who was injured in the process.'</strong>
</p>
<p>"Where's your process?"</p>
<p>"Shut up and watch, Seamus."</p>
<p>
  <strong>'This is the fourth mass shooting in as many weeks and the fourth time the assailant has been neutralised by an unidentified individual. They could have all been much worse, had these people not stepped forwards and put their lives on the line. Local residents are calling these people 'the heroes of the city'.'</strong>
</p>
<p>"That was you?" Cassie asked, turning down the volume and putting down the remote.</p>
<p>Meg nodded, smiling and puffing out her chest slightly.</p>
<p>Cassie rolled her eyes. "Would you wipe that smirk off your face and save some for the rest of us?"</p>
<p>"You know I would if I could. Right place, right time." Meg replied.</p>
<p>She wiped some of the blood off her hand, pushing the shirt around her waist away and wiping it onto her jeans. The blood not showing up that much on the black, but still seeping into the fabric.</p>
<p>"You know you're gonna have to wash those to get the stains out. Your t-shirt's ruined too."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. I'll do it after I've stopped bleeding all over the floor." Cassie chuckled and walked over to the gigantic chalkboard on the back wall of the room. It was Meg's turn to follow and they searched for her name on the chart.</p>
<p>"Got it," Cassie said. She picked up the stick of chalk and added another line to the tally of disarmed shooters. She changed Meg's total, then the house total. "You've got us up to 75 disarmed shooters!"</p>
<p>"What can I say?" Meg shrugged, momentarily forgetting about her bloody arm and winced at the sharp pain, sweat beaded on her forehead from the pain. "I'm good at this; I've been doing this a lot longer than most people in this place."</p>
<p>"Hey, Meg!" She heard someone yell for her from across the room. She span around and saw the landlord-slash-leader leaning up against the doorframe of his office. </p>
<p>"What's up, Jack?"</p>
<p>"You're bleeding on the floor." A few people glanced over at them, blood wasn't an unusual thing after a shooting, but it had started to pool on the floorboards and was probably going to permeate through the ceiling to floor beneath.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Jack! I'll get that cleaned up!" He nodded and retreated back into his office.</p>
<p>"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."</p>
<p>Cassie took Meg's right hand and lead her to the medical room.</p>
<p>"Sit down on that." She pointed over to the bench, it looked like it came straight out of a chiropractor's office. Except it had blood stains on it.</p>
<p>Cassie fetched some supplies from one of the glass-fronted cupboards and pushed Meg down onto the bench. She put the supplies down next to Meg and started working on her arm.</p>
<p>She pushed up the short sleeve of Meg's shirt and didn't bat an eyelid. Cassie was used to patching up wounds, mostly Meg's...</p>
<p>"This is gonna need stitches."</p>
<p>"Yeah I figured that." Meg grimaced, she'd never like needles, which was a bit ironic since she was always in need of stitches.</p>
<p>Cassie threaded the needle and Meg found herself subconsciously shuffling away. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. Cassie noticed this and put the needle down. She leant forwards and wrapped her arms around Meg's hips. She dragged Meg closer to her and picked up the needle again.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to  stitch you up or not?" She asked, getting annoyed.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Meg replied reluctantly. </p>
<p>As Cassie moved towards her with the needle, she squirmed but didn't move away.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Meg didn't hear her.</p>
<p>She was too busy hyperventilating.</p>
<p>Adrenaline coursed through her and her hands started to tremble a bit. She tried to calm herself down.</p>
<p>"Hey, look at me." Meg raised her head and before she could say anything, Cassie leant forwards and kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>Meg's face flushed and she stopped moving instantly.</p>
<p>"Do you think you could stay still for me?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Thank you. It'll be over before you know it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comment! Have a super day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>